The Flame's Of Cynder's Lust
by human by form dragon by heart
Summary: spyro's not up to par in bed so when spyro's away and flame pays a visit things get a bit spicy a story requested by TheCasanovaOfSmut FlamexCynder possibly some FlamexCynderxEmber in later chapters but sill undecided updated. fixed some spelling and grammar errors
1. Chapter 1

The Flames Of Cynder's Lust chapter 1

 **(requested by TheCasanovaOfSmut)**

key

"=speech

"()"=message/letter speech

It's been five years since Spyro and Cynder defeated the dark master Malefor. But a large number of his troops were still out there, which meant even though peace had been restored to the land many area's were still in danger of an attack.

Spyro was currently out dealing with a swarm of gremlins that was spotted on the out skirts of the dragon city of Warfang leaving Cynder back in the valley of Alavar. Many dragons that had gone into hiding to escape Cynder and the dark master's onslaught were just now starting to come back to the city and the area's around it. Some had also come to the valley to help with rebuilding and in hopes of a more peaceful life.

Among them were 2 dragons that were around Spyro and Cynder's age one was a red and orange dragon called Flame while the other was a bright pink and yellow named Ember and the four of them had grown to be good friends.

"Ugh why does Spyro always have to go out every time he hears a few gremlins were spotted while I have to stay here, I know there were plenty of other dragon's there that are more than capable of dealing with them." Cynder shouted to no-one in particular.

However that wasn't the only problem Cynder was facing, for a while Spyro hadn't really been up to par in bed leaving Cynder frustrated sexually and unsatisfied. Just then Cynder heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Cynder you ok I heard you shouting and since Spyro had got out I thought I'd come see if everything's alright?"

"Oh hi Flame yeah I'm fine" Flame could tell something was up by the way she was acting.

"Cynder I've known you long enough to tell when something's up. you want to talk about it?"

Cynder sighed but in truth right now she did need someone to talk to so she invited him to the small cave at the base of the waterfall she and Spyro lived in. they sat down near the far end since the luminescent mushrooms gave off a bit more light.

"So what's going on?" Flame had asked once they were situated

"Oh is just Spyro's always leaves the minute he hears some of Malefor's troops were spotted, just a few minutes ago he had left to go to Warfang to deal with a group of gremlins while there were more than enough dragon's and soldiers there to take care of them."

"You know how he is and that he doesn't like to see anyone get hurt, and with many dragons still unaware of the dark master's defeat he doesn't want the few that have come out have a reason to go back into seclusion."

"I understand it's just rough he's always off somewhere and I'm here. I just wish he could well stay here more, involve me in more things, last longer in bed."

"Spyro can't last long when you're mating?"

Cynder now blushing profusely from admitting her sex life. "Oh crap I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't worry about it I won't tell Spyro but I'm curious just how long can he last?"

Since Cynder had already let the her little bedroom problem out she figured she might as well tell Flame the whole story.

"His record is forty-five minutes but he usually can't last more than thirty and take at-least a full day to recover."

"Damn he can defeat the most powerful dragon ever-lived but can last more than thirty minutes when having sex? my record is four hours."

Cynder eyes widened at that. "Four hours I can't believe it."

"Want me to prove it to you." Flame said lustfully.

"Well Spyro did say he shouldn't be back for a few days, and my heat cycle just ended 3 weeks ago so I don't have to worry about having eggs until next year."

"So is that a yes?" Flame asked.

Cynder only replied by rubbing her tail along Flame's sheath causing Flame to become fully erect in a matter of seconds standing at an impressive twenty-four inches long and four inches thick. Cynder was practically stunned when she saw his size "By the ancestors how big _are_ you?" "Twenty -four inches long and four inches thick." Flame said rather proud of himself.

"Damn Spyro's got nothing on you he's usually six inches long and one inch thick.

"It's a shame that he's the most powerful dragon alive but can do much in the ways of sex."

"I know Flame but when we do get time for ourselves I have him use this mating crystal, It's affects differ with each dragon but for Spyro it makes him gain two inches in length and a half inch thicker, But I wonder what it will do for you? Just give me a sec to find it, it's been awhile since me and Spyro last used it."

After a few minutes of looking around in the chest that once held and armor piece now used for storage Cynder came out with a brightly glowing neon green Crystal around a gold chain.

"Here put this on and see what happens don't worry the effect ends after you take if off."

Flame proceeds to slip the crystal around he neck and starts to feel a strange sensation starting to resonate in and around he's cock.

"Cynder I feel a bit strange but it nice."

"Well lets see what it did? Hun no change in size or girth but that doesn't meant it didn't do anything so lie back against that wall.

Flame does as he's told and puts he back against the rear wall of the cave.

"You ready for me Flame?"

"Oh you have no idea how long I've wanted to Fuck you silly Cynder."

"Well here's you chance then if you're size and girth means anything then we'll both enjoy this."

As Cynder starts to lower herself onto Flame she feel's a slight chilled staticy feeling causing both her and Flame to moan loudly.

"F..Flame the mating crystal has imbued you're dick with elemental energy!

it feels amazing right now it's like cold static and you haven't even started thrusting yet."

"Do you want me to start then?"

Instead of giving a verbal response Cynder slammed as far down as she could go.

"Does that answer you're question? Now fuck me like the feral beast inside you wants too."

Without saying another word Flame proceeded to flip over to get better leverage and start to mercilessly thrust in and out of her at a rate that would make a wind dragon jealous.

"OH FLAME KEEP GOING JUST LIKE THAT."

Little did Cynder know that this was just the beginning of what Flame had in store for her. As time went on neither Cynder nor Flame were showing any sign of fatigue.

"Flame how is it that someone with you're assets are still single?"

"I have my reasons."

After about another thirty-five minutes Flame started to feel his first load starting to surface.

"Cynder hope you're ready cause here come's the first load."

"What do you mean the _first_ load?"

"I'm...able to...cum more than...once before I need to."

that's all Flame was able to say before shooting his seed deep into Cynder's pussy but because of the mating crystal's effect it had a static feel to it sending Cynder into a mind crushing orgasm making her thrash about.

But Flame wasn't done yet, far from it in fact with renewed vigor he began to once again pound, thrust, and slam into Cynder giving her orgasm after orgasm after another three hours and cumming two more times he finally began to lose steam and after about another five minutes Flame was completely spent and both dragons were reduced to a panting sticky and sweaty mess.

"OH FLAME THAT WAS AMAZING FAR BETTER THAN SPYRO COULD EVER BE."

"Yeah...it was no-one's every been able to tire me out like this.)

Cynder was also struggling for breath after having cum a total of eight times in one session. Since both were quite sticky and sweaty from what had just transpired both Cynder and Flame decided to head down to the river and wash up. After they finished thoroughly erasing the rest of the evidence from each other they both went back to there respective homes, but one of the mole soldiers from was waiting at the cave's entrance holding a rolled up note with a purple seal.

It was from Spyro.


	2. Chapter 2

The Flames Of Cynder's Lust chapter 2  
 **(requested by TheCasanovaOfSmut)**

Cynder took the message a bit worried about what it said brought it into the cave and made a fire in the corner to see better and read it.

"(Cynder managed to drive off the raid but the city was hit pretty hard I'm fine but a lot of people are hurt so I'm going to be staying here for a bit longer to help with cleaning up and and getting medical supplies. Good news is that word of Malefor's defeat is spreading more quickly and more dragon's were he to help out so it wasn't as bad is it could have been be home as soon as I can Spyro.)"

Knowing Spyro was alright gave Cynder a sense of relive but also the fact that he'd be gone longer than the original two or three days meant that she had more time to have fun with Flame before he came back, and that was something she wasn't going to pass up not after what she just experienced.

Later that night Cynder decided to invite Flame over for the evening but she didn't plan on letting her true intentions come to light until later. After catching and roasting some sheep she found grazing near the river Cynder and Flame had a good meal talking about various things, from how there day went to where they grew up. Which even though was still a touchy subject for Cynder still choose to explain her role in the dark masters plan to how she ended up helping Spyro save their planet.

After dinner Cynder decided that now was a good time to put her plan into action with out warning she pinned Flame to the back wall letting out a lusty growl. Flame, shaken by the sudden change in Cynder's character didn't notice the way she growled and was a bit nervous but managed to ask if something was wrong.

"Oh nothing's wrong Flame in fact I got some good news today. Spyro won't be back for a while turns out they really did need his help so he'll be staying there to help tend to the injured and with rebuilding for awhile so we'll have a bit more time to have some fun with each other."

"You really enjoyed what we did didn't you Cynder?"

"Flame, Spyro can't possibly compete with you. granted I still love him and would never stop being his mate but the fact remains you make up for the things Spyro lacks. Now then another thing I was meaning to ask why were you holding back earlier today?"

"Well Cynder I..."

"Well nothing I told you to show me just how much you could do, now then you had you're chance to do it willingly and didn't. Now since you were a bad boy earlier I guess it's only fair that I show you just how much of a bad girl I can be."

Cynder had a strange glint in her eye as she said that giving flame a sense of unease.

"C..Cynder wh..what do you m..mean by that?" Flame asked now scared of what Cynder might do.

"Oh you'll see soon enough."

Cynder proceeded to put the mating crystal around Flame's neck followed by a pulsating yellow crystal on a silver chain.

"Cynder what's that yellow crystal do?"

"Oh that one. It will keep you from resisting."

"R..resisting?"

"Quite. You see I told you not to hold back but you did so now were doing it my way."

Cynder breathed a bit of poison energy into the yellow crystal effectively pinning Flame to the floor but not harming him.

"Now then let's see if you little friend wants to play some more."

Cynder proceeds to rub Flames sheath with her tail like she did before and like before his twenty-four inch pole was standing at attention and hard as a rock within seconds.

"Now then time for some fun. But first I want to see if you're as good with you're mouth as you are with your cock, do a good job and I might let you cum deal?"

Flame now feeling like the luckiest dragon in the entire valley started lapping at Cynder's pussy enticing constant moans from Cynder all the while wishing she would let him cum but continued hoping she would keep her word.

"Oh that's it Flame keep going even with you're tongue you're better than Spyro. "

Hearing her soft voice mixed with a lusty overtone was more than enough motivation for him, and Flame proceeded to buried his muzzle deep into her and using his tongue to reach the as far as he could go occasionally stopping to nibble at her clit. The nectar flowing from Cynder pussy could now rival that of the waterfall just outside with Flame drinking as much as he could.

"Damn Cynder you taste better that any sheep I've ever had."

"I'm almost there Flame just a bit more."

Flame loving the sounds Cynder was making continued lapping and sucking desperate to get as much as her juice as he could. Soon after the floodgates opened as Cynder came hard letting out a river of her juices into Flame's awaiting maw.

"Wow felt almost as good as when you fucked me."

"I'm glad it was now please let me cum." Flame was practically begging as this point.

"Hmm no not yet you'll cum when I want you to, you see along with pinning you to the ground that yellow crystal also keeps you from cumming until the person who put it on takes it off."

"But you said if I did a good job you'd let me cum."

"No I said I might let you cum." Cynder corrected.

"Now then time for the second part I'll be back in a minute." Cynder once again had that strange glint in her eye's meaning she had something more planned than what she was letting on.

Flame didn't have to wait long to find out what she meant as Cynder soon returned with a blue rope and couldn't help but think he'd seen something like it before.

"C..Cynder what's that rope for."

"Oh it's not a rope at least not for long anyway."

At that point Flame remembered what it was.

"Cynder please not that please.

End chapter two chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

The Flames Of Cynder's Lust chapter three

 ** **(requested by TheCasanovaOfSmut)****

"=speech

 **"()"=message/letter speech**

 **"(** ** _italic)"=_** **thought**

 **Flame's pleads fell on deaf ears as Cynder proceeded to flip Flame over tie hes back legs together. The rope however seemed to split into multiple ropes attached to a single point keeping his tail up and bound to his back while another end snaked it's was around his cock a few times and started to move up and down on it's own while at the same time vibrating causing Flame to shudder and moan at the pleasure he was receiving.**

 **However he was also starting to regret not going full force earlier like Cynder asked since he was still wearing both crystals thus keeping him hard as a rock but also keeping him at the edge but preventing him from releasing.**

 **Cynder on the other hand had donned a strap-on and quietly went behind Flame which due to the pleasure he was receiving he didn't notice Cynder getting behind him until he felt something start to poke at his tail hole causing him to look back only to see Cynder wearing the twelve inch strap-on.**

 **"C...Cynder what are you going to do with that?" Flame a bit frightened about what was to come.**

 **"Oh Flame I told you before I was going to show you just how much of a bad girl I could be." Cynder said in a lust filled voice. "Don't worry won't hurt you"**

 **Cynder slowly inserted her false dick into Flame but she herself felt the same type of pleasure as a male would feel.**

 **"(** ** _wow the guy at that shop wasn't kidding when he she there was an extra surprise with it_** **.)"**

 **Cynder started thrusting a bit more into Flame causing him to let out a slight yelp more out of surprise than pain but the pleasure he felt from it on to of the rope Cynder put on him was enough that he couldn't care less.**

 **"Cynder how did you get these things?"**

 **"You know that mating shop I'm always talking about Dragon's Dungeon, well I'm good friends with the owner and he hooked me up."**

 **"Ugh.. sweet how much was it."**

 **"He owed me a favor and I cashed in seeing it was the last one"**

 **"Cool what did you do for him?"**

 **"Heh it turned out he was really pent up and I offered him some relief which he gladly accepted."**

 **"Now enough Flame less talking more fucking."**

 **Due to the little rest by talking to Flame gave Cynder a little time to recover and began pounding into Flame and somehow felt herself about to cum from her strap-on but chose not to tell Flame and let it be a surprise.**

 **After another 2 minutes Cynder couldn't talk anymore and out came a massive amount of cum coating Flame's tail hole forcing her to pull out and covering half of his back leaving Cynder panting.**

 **"Wow that felt sooo good was the only thing Cynder was able to say Flame on the other hand still having yet to cum once started to beg Cynder to let him release.**

 **After a couple of minutes Cynder had fully recovered from her ordeal and decided that Flame had suffered enough and took off the binding crystal and pleasure rope.**

 **The effects of the binding rope were still there for a few minutes before Flame was able to move again but once he regained control it was his turn to pin Cynder on her back.**

 **"Flame what the hell are you doing!"**

 **"Oh just getting a little pay back for torturing me."**

 **Flame proceeded to go full force on Cynder also putting on her strap-on essentially giving him two cocks and penetrating both her ass and pussy.**

 **"Oh god Flame yes. More give me more you horny beast, fuck me until I'm cover in you dragon cream."**

 **Seeing Cynder go from a complete dominatrix to little more than putty in Flame's claws was enough to make any dragon cum right then and there but still experiencing some of the effects of the crystal wasn't able to cum and continued pounding away at her.**

 **"Heh someone's been a naughty girl having sex with another dragon while her mate's away."**

 **"Yes I know I'm bad but what are you going to do about it"**

 **"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it. I'm gonna fuck you til you have no idea where you are."**

 **Soon after the mating crystal's effect was embedding earth elemental energy into Flame causing both his cock and the strap-on to take on the texture of sandpaper sending Cynder into another world of pleasure**

 **"Oh Flame keep it up don't stop just make me you're bitch fuck me until I can't move anymore."**

 **As time went on Flame had cum five times so far while Cynder had also had her fair share cumming a total of seven but neither one of them was showing signs of fatigue and just kept going at it.**

 **"Damn Flame how'd you get to be do good at this?"**

 **"I'll tell you after I'm finished with you."**

 **Flame started feeling close to his biggest orgasm yet and also a little tired, decided to give Cynder what she had asked for and with a few final and power slams he pulled out and shot load after load of cum all over Cynder covering her from head to tail in his cum but also getting a good bit on himself as well which Cynder quickly licked off enjoying the taste.**

 **"By the ancestors that was the most intense fuck I've ever experienced. Now tell me Flame just how you got to be so good when it comes to pleasuring a dragon."**

 **"Well when you live in a cave that's about twice as big as this for nineteen years but has about fifteen female's and only seven male's, When there heat cycle's kick in their sex drive unsatisfiable you tend to learn quickly."**

 **"Damn fifteen females and only seven males in one cave? That must have been cramped."**

 **"Oh it was and once their heat came around the smell was strong enough to turn any dragon on, and once they saw how big I was they didn't care how old I was and granted neither did I. All their scent's combined in that small space was too much for me, And without thinking nor caring I jumped into the fray and began hammering the closest female to me then moved on to the next. I lost my virginity when I was only fourteen when normally a dragon reaches sexually maturity when their sixteen not that I was complaining it was the best thing I'd ever felt up to that point."**

 **"Damn only fourteen but I guess when things are that desperate they have to make do with what they have."**

 **"Tell me about it by the time the last female's cycle ended all seven of us could barely move for a week, well I better get going it's getting late and I have some things I have to do tomorrow I'll be back probably the day after."**

 **"ok bye Flame see to next time."**

 **After washing up and cleaning up the after math of that night activities Cynder when to bed her dreaming of the many things she planned on doing with her new boy toy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been awhile life's been hectic and I'll be honest I forgot where I saved the file

The Flames Of Cynder's Lust chapter four

 **(requested by TheCasanovaOfSmut)**

"=speech

 **"()" =message/letter speech**

 **"(** ** _italic)" =_** **thought**

 **Spyro has been away for a total of two weeks. Flame and Cynder have continued to that their fun a few more times and Flame was once again on his way to see Cynder. "Cynder are you home?" "Oh, hi Flame come on in.** **Flame did as he was told and entered the cave but Cynder was no-where to be found. Cynder? Where are you?" Right here." Cynder proceed to pounce on flame from a small alcove above the entrance. "gha Cynder I hate it when you do that." You'll get over it. Now then I have something special planned for us today." What is it? You better not have that bondage rope."**

 **"All in due time but first put this on.**

 **Cynder tosses flame the mating crystal not knowing what it will do seeing that it seems to have a random effect with flame.**

 **"Now then time for your surprise. You can come out now"**

 **Flame was confused about who Cynder was talking to until a pink dragoness came from around a corner. "Cynder what's Ember doing here?!"** **"Well it seems that last time we had a little spy watching us, so after you left I called her out on it and she asked if she wanted join in next time. I had a feeling you'd never turn down a three way with me so I made her swear never to tell Spyro and she could."**

 **"That's true, now then what do you want to try first?" "Well I was thinking me and Ember lay on top of each other and you use that skilled tongue of yours and help us both out at the same time."**

 **"Sounds good to me.**

Flame proceeded to get on his stomach and began licking in between both Cynder and Ember's neither's reigns causing both Cynder and Ember to constancy squirm and let out pleasured moans.

"you're really getting into this aren't you Ember?" Flame asked. "hea yes this is way better than I thought it would be." "glad to hear it now how about we get on to the " _fun"_ part?" Flame asked. "sounds good to me how about you Ember?" "Seems dirty minds think alike let's get to it." "well since we're all in agreement, do you want to stay like you are or do it a different way?" "I think we'll stay like this and have you grind that thick schlong in between us." "I like the sound of that Cynder but now I want to be on top." "very well I guess you can have a turn."

After Cynder and Ember finished switching into their new positions Flame proceeded to sandwich his abnormally large dick in-between the two willing and wanting females and began grinding himself against them. Almost immediately the two dragons were greeted with a heated bumpy texture most likely caused but the magic crystal that was around Flame's neck.

"Hey Cynder why did Flame's cock just suddenly heat up and grow bumps all over it?" "Oh, that's from the crystal around his neck." "How were you able to get a sexual enhancement crystal?" "That's my little secret." "Care to share it with us Cynder." "Nope haven't you ever heard the saying a dragoness doesn't kiss and tell?" "Yes, but mating season is coming up in a few weeks it's the year of the dragon after all and this would make getting a mate a lot easier." "Sorry but even if I told you where I got it I had to custom order it, it takes 5 months to prepare the objects needed and 4 years to craft it's a solid crystal after all." "Ok then can I borrow it please?" "I might consider doing that but it depends on one thing." "Name it I'll do anything you want Cynder." " _anything I want."_ "Name it I'll do it." "Hun that desperate mm ok then if you can last 2 hours with flame pounding the not so virgin pussy of yours without passing out you can borrow it but if not you'll have to find a mate yourself." "Ok deal come on flame let's get started."

While Flame and Ember are going at it Cynder puts a protective rubber casing she got while at the in the warfang market place around her tail blade and starts furiously tail-fucking herself. Two hour have come and gone and after 8 climaxes between the two dragons' both have started to tire out same can also be said for Cynder as her tail had gotten stiff.

"Well well well not bad I think you've earned yourself a few months with this. I was going to lend it to you either way I just wanted a show, besides I can't risk mating with flame during that time and risk having his children.

 **sorry it took so long a lot of shit has gone down this will also be posted on inkbunny incase CU sees this look for sexydragon just incase**


End file.
